


How To Love

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band, Baseball, M/M, Multitalented Young K, Piano, Shy Wonpil, idek what to tag but it's basically popular younghyun likes shy mysterious pil uwuw, youngfeel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: Maybe Wonpil is what Younghyun needs to feel whole again.





	How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing this a few chapters but I think it'll be very slow updates because I'll only read it when I feel like it. Unless I get comments encouraging me to continue! :D  
> I just really love Young K/Wonpil's chemistry and how they treat each other and I hope I could portray that sort of relation/friendship in this fic!  
> It's all just for fun ^^  
> Enjoy, Youngfeel nation! x

From anyone’s perspective, one would think Kang Younghyun has everything he needs in life. He has a near-perfect CGPA, a star athlete in the university’s baseball team, a bass player occasionally when his friends want him to, and of course, he gets all the girls _and_ guys’ attention. Everyone literally worships the floor he walks and every time he walks through a packed full of people in the hallways, people would move away to give him space and gawk at his aura.

However, it’s not all that perfect in Kang Younghyun’s life. He has all these good grades, remarkable talent in sports and music but there always seems to be a hollow part in his life and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

He’s not aching for love, if that’s what you’re thinking about. He can get any girl, or guy if he fancies with just a smirk and some flirty words but maybe that’s just it. Love is overrated in his eyes, especially when he has had his own fair shares of heartbreaks but he’s not regretful of them. In fact, the love and relationships he has experienced give him inspirations and motivations to write songs for his band. And most people actually love hearing the pain and suffering that he had gone through and he figures that’s a pretty good outcome to receive.

So, let’s backtrack to the hollow part. So yes, Kang Younghyun feels incomplete even when people all around him wish to be him. Frankly, he’s clueless as to why anyone would want to live his life because he has enough problems to deal with but if someone wants to be in his shoes, maybe they’ll get to try out for a day and bunk off the next day. Only Kang Younghyun can live his life as his own.

“Brian!”

Oh and that. He happens to have an English name that he used when he was studying in Canada which he had dropped the name and insists on people calling him by his real name, Younghyun. But when he meets Jae, a senior who is an American-Korean guy who decided to get his degree in his home country, that’s when the name just kinda stuck.

Younghyun sighs, as he fiddles with his bass strings, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Young K when we have gigs?”

Jae laughs, then joins Younghyun by the steps of the stage, “It’s weird and ridiculous.”

It’s been five months since the band formed and also the same amount of time of Younghyun had convinced his band members to call him by his stage name, Young K during their gigs. So far, only their youngest and drummer, Dowoon has complied with his demand but his hyungs are not as easily to be influenced.

“Anyway, what do you want?” Younghyun asks, already out of arguments to use against Jae, who happens to be a political science major and debating just happens to be one of his natural-born talents. Seriously, Jae just never stops talking when he’s in an argument. Always wants to be the one with the last word.

“Dowoon just told me and Sungjin that we have to play even better than we normally do because apparently, there’s someone he wants to impress tonight?” Jae says amusingly, then chuckles, “Weird, right? I wonder who.”

Younghyun joins in for a laugh as he pictured Dowoon talking to his crush with his red ears a few days ago during lunch, “Is it that girl? The one with the pigtails and glasses that we saw him with the other day?”

“Oh, yeah and his ears were super red when he was talking to her!”

“Hyungs, what are you talking about?” A deep Busan satoori voice spoke and they knew it was their youngest member, Dowoon. He looks like he’s all ready to play a set right now with the drum sticks in his hands. In fact, it’s hard to separate Dowoon with his love for his dearest drums.

Jae stands up and goes to his own electric guitar to tune, “Just talking about how embarrassing you can get when you talk to your crush.”

“Is she the one coming tonight? Sounds serious to me.” Younghyun teases as he plucks the strings of his bass, “What did you do for her to come tonight? Bribe her?”

Dowoon shakes his head and disagrees, “Ah, you really think I would do that? I can’t even talk to her without getting my ears red.”

“We've noticed.” Jae comments from the other side of the stage. “Then who is it? This someone special?”

Younghyun can be interested with someone else’s love life for his lack of one, “Is it the same person?”

“It’s just an old hyung I knew from my dorm.” Dowoon replies lazily, already at his drum set for a quick practice before the gig.

“So, he’s old?” Jae deadpans.

“No, he’s just a year older, Jae hyung.” Dowoon explains grumpily, “I’ll introduce to you guys after the gig.”

Younghyun finds the whole situation rather amusing and this is exactly why he loves being in this band. They weren’t particularly close when he first joined the band because he was only familiar with Jae and had no relations with Dowoon and Sungjin. But now, he feels that these people are the only group of people that he can really be himself with no expectations from them whatsoever.

“Where’s Sungjin hyung?” Younghyun almost screams, over the sound of Dowoon clashing his cymbals, when he notices they’re short of one member.

Jae replies as Dowoon is oblivious to notice, “Probably busy getting thirds at the ramen shop down the block.”

“And he didn’t think to invite me?” That’s another thing. He loves eating _way_ too much. Love? What? Screw that shit.

“He’s with his girl.” Jae chuckles, “It’s not our fault you’re always single and likes to be a third wheel so much.”

“Hey, life isn’t to love.” Younghyun argues, “Have you ever heard the phrase, live to love? No, right? It’s always, live to eat!”

Jae rolls his eyes at Younghyun, “Sometimes there’s a limit for me when talking to you and right now, I’ve reached it. Anyway, let’s just start practice and we can pick it up when Sungjin comes back.”

-

One of the best thrills in Younghyun’s life has to be the feeling he gets when he’s performing in front of a crowd even if it’s small. He feels the most comfortable and confident when he hears the bass underlying the instrumentals, the guitar riffs from Jae and Sungjin and the heavy beats of drums from Dowoon pulsing through the songs they perform. It’s like he’s born to be a performer even though most people would think he’s born to be a baseball player. But on the stage, that is where he feels the most in touch with his soul.

He relishes in the crowd’s reactions to his band’s performance and their chants for his attention. His eyes always search for potential new fans among the familiar faces in the crowd in their every gig. Every week he performs, there’s always a few new people joining their small gig. He doesn’t publicly advertise his band to his peers at university because he loves to keep his passion for music on the down low and only special for those who would want to know him as more than just Kang Younghyun, perfect student and baseball star athlete. Plus, he wants to lure the fans through their music only instead of using his already established popularity on campus. He also doesn’t really like being the centre of attention when there are other members in the band who are equally sharing the same spotlight as he is.

Younghyun’s eyes finally fall on someone who catches his attention underneath the fluorescent lights illuminating the small bar. Someone who just walked into the bar and is standing at the back of the crowd. Someone who is beautiful. Handsome. Almost prince-like.

_I’m a man in a movie,_

_When we meet our eyes,_

_It’s like we’re stars in a movie,_

_It’s beautiful,_

_I hope this moment continues._

The lyrics he’s singing somehow coincidentally fits perfectly in this situation. He has never felt his heart beating so hard against his chest. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer as he maintains eye contact with the handsome guy who was smiling back at him. He smiles as he belts out the lyrics which is actually one of his techniques in reaching his high notes but in this moment, he’s smiling because he feels full. As if the hollow part that he’s been feeling lately is slowly filling in by this presence of a new face in the crowd.

“That’s all for tonight,” Jae announces once they’ve finished the song, “Come back next week for another great night with us! Thanks everybody!”

The crowd gave them a huge round of applause that echoes through the small bar before they left for the door. The size of the crowd decreases, with a few of them staying back to catch up with the members. Some of them are their fans while some are just their good friends who came for support.

“Hey, Young K.” A girl greets him shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her eyes, “You were amazing tonight. Like, you’re always are, in every gig.”

Younghyun recognises this girl because she always comes up to him and tries to get in his pants but he’s not interested in one night stands anymore. He’s even turned her down a few times but apparently, this girl just doesn’t get it.

“Hey . . .” Younghyun greets back, clearly forgetting her name even though he’s sure she has told him before, “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, I won’t miss it for the world . . .” Her voice drowns in the background as Younghyun’s eyes scan all over the room to find if the guy he spotted in the crowd was still there.

He focuses back to the girl when she snaps her fingers in his face, “I think you must be tired. I should go but call me if you ever need me! I’m just a phone call away!” She smiles and even plants a kiss on his cheeks before giggling as she leaves.

Younghyun sighs in relief to be free from her company but also in disappointment as he’s sure the guy already left the bar. There is no sign of him. So, he turns around to pick up his bass to pack up but stops when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder.

“Uh, hi.” It’s the handsome guy. Even more handsome than when he first saw him in the crowd now that he’s seeing him up close. The guy is a tad shorter than Younghyun and smaller in frame too. There’s also something special about the guy’s eyes that keeps Younghyun in a trance. He’s dressed in a simple outfit of worn out plaid shirt over a black tee shirt with jeans but he makes it look less terrible than it actually looks.

Younghyun smiles and he could feel his heart rate increasing rapidly, “Hey, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say you were amazing to look at,” The guy comments then quickly adds, “I mean, you were just amazing on stage. Definitely, you’re born to be on there.”

“Thanks, I haven’t seen you before.” Younghyun says as he gathers the wires for his bass to keep. He also has to make this conversation seems casual as possible or else this guy could see right through his cool exterior when in fact he feels as though he could stutter his words out if he looks at the guy for more than 10 seconds.

“Yeah,” The guy smiles, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, almost nervously, “I’m . . . I just thought I should check out where the cool kids hang out.”

Younghyun smirks, “So, I’m a cool kid?”

“Well, sure.” The guy shrugs, “Aren’t you Kang Younghyun?”

So, this guy knows him. But how come he has never seen this guy on campus before? Surely, if Younghyun has ever seen this guy before, he wouldn’t ever leave him out of his sight.

“So, my reputation precedes.”

“Definitely.”

Younghyun looks over to see his bandmates are still busy chatting with their friends on the over side of the bar to notice him talking to this guy. “You wanna get out of here? It’s kinda loud here to talk.” What a lie because the bar was barely full with people since it’s nearing its closing time but he hopes this guy would play along.

“Um, sure.” He answers timidly then follows Younghyun through the back door of the bar that leads to the alley.

-

“So, I didn’t get your name.” Younghyun says once the cold wind hits his skin and they’re out in the alley.

“Wonpil.” He replies meekly, “Kim Wonpil.”

Younghyun nods as he takes out his box of cigarettes from the pockets of his jeans, “Wonpil, got that.”

“I like your song . . . it’s good.”

“Really?” Younghyun puts a cigarette on his lips then lights it swiftly, “Glad to hear it. Wish you had come earlier. Then you could have listened to more of our songs.”

Younghyun blows his smoke then he takes a look at Wonpil, who was avoiding his eye contact for some reason. Underneath the shitty yellow light from the lamp post nearby, Younghyun couldn’t help but to admire Wonpil’s features. He’s all sharp and perfect from his jawline to his nose bridge and slender frame. He can sense that Wonpil seems shy and possibly uncomfortable to be with him right now in this alley. After all, it is pretty creepy to come here with a total stranger.

“You want some?” Younghyun asks as way to break their silence even though he’s unsure if Wonpil has ever smoked a cigarette before.

Wonpil nods nonchalantly, “Sure.”

He takes a whiff and coughs when he exhales it. Younghyun couldn’t help but laugh at Wonpil's misery.

“I guess you never had a cigarette before?”

Wonpil is bending over while clutching his chest as he cough, “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, it is.” Younghyun laughs and takes a long drag of his cigarette. “Just needs practice if you’re interested.”

“Damn, I don’t know why I’m trying so hard.” Wonpil says, putting his head in his hands as if he’s embarrassed in this situation. I mean, if Younghyun is in his position, he’ll probably feel the same way too.

“Trying so hard for what? To be one of the cool kids?” Younghyun teased,

“Oh, shut up.” Wonpil cracks a smile and chuckles, “I regret telling you that.”

They both share a laugh and their eyes linger for a few seconds before Wonpil looks away. It feels nice like this... To Younghyun. Honestly, this alley usually is the place where Younghyun would make out with his fellow one night stands before they go home together so it’s nice for a change that he’s with someone else, with no sexual intentions even though Wonpil is a terrible smoker to be sharing a cigarette with.

“So, are you . . .” Younghyun is about to ask something but he is interrupted by the metal door of the bar being flung open.

It’s Dowoon with drum sticks in his hands and Jae following behind with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. They are busy chatting about something but stopped midway when they noticed Younghyun and Wonpil.

Oh shit, this isn’t what it looks like. It’s always an awkward situation when his band members catch him in this alley.

Dowoon and Jae exchange looks as they both smirk because they know what usually goes down in this alley since it’s not their first time seeing it but then Dowoon’s smirk drops when he notices Wonpil.

“Wonpil hyung!” Dowooon says, startled to see Wonpil next to Younghyun, who is carefully observing the situation as he continues to smoke his cigarette.

“Hi, Dowoonie.” Wonpil greets, leaving his spot next to Younghyun to go closer to Dowoon who is by the door, “You’re ready to go?”

Dowoon groans in response, “So, this is where you’re at! I’ve been looking for you all over the place. I thought you already left.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Younghyun blurts out, confused by the turn of events. Younghyun pretty much knows all of Dowoon friends since well, there aren’t that many to remember in the first place. Secondly, how could Dowoon hide his handsome friend from him?

“Yeah, he’s the hyung that I was talking about!” Dowoon whispers under his breath to direct the answer to Younghyun with a hand covering his mouth towards Wonpil but it seems that it fails terribly because Wonpil was snickering in response.

“He’s the hyung?” Jae pipes in the conversation, studying Wonpil, “This is your type?”

“Jae hyung!” Dowoon exclaims and turns his attention to Jae, “I only invited him because he wants to make friends and I want you to be—“

Wonpil clasps his hand over Dowoon’s mouth quickly, “I think it’s time we leave. Younghyun, it’s nice to meet you. You too, Jae.” He bows at the two older hyungs, then turns to leave the alleyway while still clasping his hand over Dowoon’s mouth, who is still trying to spew out some words but they come out as inaudible to anyone.

“Weird guy, huh?” Jae states, as he looks at Dowoon and Wonpil’s silhouettes who seemed to be bickering in a distance, “What were you two doing here before we showed up, huh? Don’t act like I don’t know what goes on here.”

“Not telling you.” Younghyun shakes his head, throws his cigarette on the asphalt and crushing it with his shoe. “Wait here, I’ll go grab my bass and we can go back to the dorm.”

Younghyun wonders if he’ll meet Wonpil again especially since he didn’t even say ‘see you later’ or ‘hope we’ll meet again’ before he left. Did Younghyun scare him off with the cigarette just now? Maybe it’s time he starts hanging out with Dowoon even more.


End file.
